Macabre
Background My past...is not for those of the faintest heart. The memories of which...hard I try with ways to part. The events unfold like the maiden releasing her hair. I'll tell thee my tale, but I warn thee....beware: I am in the study of my master of late, sweeping the dust into the garbage crate. I look around to make sure he does not see, I drift towards the door and push down a dictionary. The bookshelf peels away to reveal...a dark tunnel that when I first saw it...could not believe it was real. I enter it like a child so curious. everything to me then was quite glorious. I travel curiously down towards the bottom, and push open the door...so wooden and golden, a pillar of autumn. Into my masters hidden chamber I flow, Curtains and cloths hung and strung from the ceiling like an extravagant bow. In Xerxes chamber, I tiptoe to a particular peice in the center, a pedastal colored a dark shade of umber. On it...my future eye, the reason I drift towards it, I know not why. I make it halfway there, swiftly like a keese, before I hear a..bone-chilling noise that disturbs my peace. I spin round like the wind, in frantic flurry. I spy, in the corner, my sleeping master in no hurry. He lies snoring loudly, on his carved, ornate bed. I remember now in his hand, he had a needle...and some thread. The dastardly villain, he got up from the bed. He slurred in his vile mouth, "Perhaps their isss sssomething '''elssse' wrong within your imbecilic head". His robes drifted past him in a furious gale. Every step he took...painted my face with the palest of pale. "You are ugly, you are hideousss, you are sssimplistic and idiotic. Perhaps...tisss time...I shall go to measures of the sssadissstic". He draws out the needle...he pulls out the thread. The cruel Xerxes steps forward, he points the needle at my quivering head.'' The next few moments are filled with that of graphic nature. I warned you, my friend...My past is for only the mature. I lay on the floor..I cannot see. If only you knew what my master DID TO ME!!! Suddenly, I hear a whisper...not unlike that of my own. I tried to speak, but Xerxes...my beak had he sewn. "Shush..my dear boy..I am on your side! Speak with your thoughts, lest I need to chide. This unspeakable act, it must not ne forgiven. This magic he used to bind you...is of the utmost forbidden. You will go up to his Take his life for me-for thee! As for your predicament...I shall allow you to see." What was once darkness...was now light. I could see clearly again, despite my master's spite. The needle of silver that had made my life end The whispers guided me as I drifted up the stair. The anger and malice...builds up an evil cackle most fair. At long last..I could have my sweet revenge. After all the pain he had done to me...I had leverage. I darted upward through doors and through stairs. If I tripped or I slipped, I had little cares. I made it to my master's room at long last. It would be easy to slip on past. I slither through the door, I dart past his book's case, Till finally, at last, my master I do face. His back is turned, his focus elsewhere. I stifle a chuckle...at how his future will fare. I sneak up behind him and raise the needle to strike. The shadows on the dim lit walls....display what my actions unfolded like. My master's body, it lay on the floor. I drag his carcass to the bed, lay it there, I leave from there, and close behind me, the door. The source of the whispers made himself known. The relic from the chamber...to me, it had flown. "Well done, my friend...you have given justice back her throne. I was the one that helped you see, if you had not known. You have made yourself a figure of which life you rob. You name is no longer of concern...you are....MACABRE!" Special Skills The ability(or more likely, curse)of rhyming. The ability to see the future...or can he?! Quotes "Foul, heathen object, how dare you block my way. If not in forgiving moods were I, your wood would be lost in a splintery fray. Do...not...mock...me. I am no old spook, nor beast, nor beggar, neither among petty thieves which rob. I am the shadow, the spectre, the wraith...I..AM...MACABRE!!!" "My poor old massster, a nightmare did you have? Do not fret, my dear Macabre.....shadowssss haunt your mind like demons of mauve. Do not moan, nor even groan.....You can't face such a world alone" - The Eye of Macabre See also * Link External links * External link Category:Characters